Going Under
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: When Sid feels he is no longer needed in the Herd, he meets a young female Sloth who had suffered worse than him, and decides to stay with her for a while. Sequel to Peaches's First Love. SidxOC
1. Prologue

***Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait, I once again got caught up in other things…^^; Anyway, this is the sequel to my hit story "Peaches's First Love", and I was already fore shadowing this story in the previous story…where Sid wonders if he'd get a girl. ;) And the reason this story is called "Going Under" is because that is the name of a song that reminds me so much of my OC in here. So here it is, enjoy and leave a Review!***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Going Under**

**Prologue**

The area was quiet, the wind blew gently across the grass to sway in the sunlight, and the sound of water dripping from ice could be heard from a far off distance. A young female squirrel had frolicked her way across the ground, with an acorn in the palm of her tiny claws. She had a yellow and gray coat with red stripes and ears, along with two saber teeth that were just barely ready to grow into full adult saber teeth. She was a very cheerful, nervous, and clumsy young girl, who isn't exactly the best acorn tracker you've ever seen much to her young age.

Her name was Scarrete. A 3 year old squirrel that had just been bountifully welcomed to the world only 3 years ago after her mother Scratte had given birth to her. She like her parents adores acorns and will stop at nothing to get her hands on one. Lucky for her, she had found the perfect place to bury her beloved acorn.

But to her dismay, she had realized that she hasn't learned how to place her acorn in the ground properly. The squirrel's eyes watered up with tears as she began to whine over her acorn spot. As placed her face on the acorn to let out her frustration in a strangled scream, her acorn managed to slip and tumble down a steep hill. Her yellow eyes shot open with fear as she descended after it.

The hill's steep ledge managed to make her run faster without any force of her feet carrying her. She screamed as she continued running down the hill, until she finally managed to stop herself when she ran into the back of something.

Scarrete frailly managed to stand up and carefully sniffed the object she had run into by accident. Although it was definitely not an object…it was an animal. It turned itself around to see who ran into it. This gave Scarrete the opportunity just to see what kind of animal it was.

It was a young, dark brown, female sloth. She had wide blue eyes, with her hair tied up in a blue bow created a swirl at the top of her head, along with the rest of it reaching down to her knees. Her name is Sam, and though not the bravest animal you've ever seen, she is very kind and cares for those who deserve more than what she already has… **(AN: I'm trying not to make a Mary-Sue description here. *rolls eyes*)**

Sam eyed the squirrel carefully, causing Scarrete to curl herself up in fear. But Sam didn't bother harming the young one. Instead she picked up the acorn that had rolled down the hill, and handed it to Scarrete asking: "Is this yours?"

Scarrete's ear notched up along with her eyes slowly opening to make eye contact with the sloth. She could see her smiling warmly at her, offering her acorn to her. Scarrete instantly stood up squealing for joy, as she swiped the acorn out of Sam's hands. She nodded her head in a way of saying "thank you" to the sloth; ran off enthusiastically back to her home where Scrat and Scratte were waiting.

Sam waved goodbye to the joyful squirrel, with a solitude expression plastered upon her face.

"She must have a wonderful family…" she said to herself. "My family probably doesn't even care I'm out here all alone…"

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Okay, its official, I REALLY hate the way this chapter came out. I think my writing skills have slipped. DX I haven't wrote a story in such a long time, so…y'know. But I'll try better in the next chapter. And I'm sorry that this was so short, it was pretty much just the prologue in the story, introducing Sam and Scarrete. But I hope you enjoyed anyway…please leave a Review, and no flames please.***


	2. A New Acquaintance

***Well, here's the next chapter. I do not own Ice Age, except Sam and Scarrete. Please leave a Review and no flames if you please. :)***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Going Under**

**Chapter 1: A New "Acquaintance"**

"Aw c'mon Diego! Pinecones are delicious!" Sid complained, gesturing to a small pinecone in his hand.

Diego's ears pushed back in irritation. "For the last time Sid, I don't wanna eat your pinecones!"

The sloth gave a finicky expression at the saber and walked out shouting: "Fine! You might not share it, but Peaches will!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well either… Peaches already had more important plans than eating pinecones with a fowl smelling sloth.

"Oh, Sid, I'm sorry. But I really don't have time right now. I have a mate now, and that kinda gets in the way of a few things." The young mammoth explained.

"But, maybe some other time I will!"

Sid frowned. "But "some other time" feels like a over a thousand years or more to me!"

"It's not THAT long Sid." Peaches snarled. "I'm sorry, but it's just not that time yet."

Sid raised a claw, and took a breath ready to say something until the young mammoth could interrupt it.

"And no, Mom and Dad won't have time either, sorry to say."

Sid frowned irritated in response.

"Either that or I just don't think they'd want to eat pinecones with you. Especially Dad, no offense."

"Fine. Go ahead and go out with your boyfriend. Do what cha want with him. After all, you ARE a 15 year old teenager now." (AN: Since this story takes place 3 years after Peaches's First Love, Peaches is 15 now instead of 12.)

Sid continued complaining on and on. "I'll just sit here. By myself. Out in the cold dark world. Alone. With no one to care for m-"

"Sid, stop trying to make me feel sorry for you, you know it won't change my mind." Peaches interrupted with an un-amused expression upon her face. "Look, I REALLY don't have time right now, but again, I promise I'll hang out with you someday, okay?"

"…kay…" Sid sighed.

Peaches playfully rubbed his head with her trunk. "Take care, Sid."

The sloth watched the teenager walk off eagerly to her mate, with a great big depressed frown plastered on his face. He lay down; fur brushed against the soil of the ground, curling up with his eyes peacefully closing, until he found himself asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

3 hours had past as the blue sky had turned to a beautiful mix of red, orange, and yellow. Sid was still sleeping until his little mental alarm could wake himself up.

Crash and Eddie hid in the bushes, snickering as quietly as they could. The possum brothers had a handful of berries, standing in comical fighting positions as if ready to attack the peaceful sloth.

"Okay, Bro…ready when you are!" Crash whispered eagerly to his brother.

"Alright! Ready…aim…"

The opossums took a step back with menacing glares, ready to attack.

"FIRE!"

Crash and Eddie managed to jump in mid air as a whole blanket of berries smashed on the sloth, causing him to wake up unpleasantly with berry juice coated all over his body.

The possum brothers laughed uncontrollably at the poor sloth, with Sid glaring at them in a frustrated manner.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled.

"Nothing Sid!" Eddie stated.

"We just like to mess with ya!" Crash teased him.

Sid pouted with a claw pointed near the possums faces. "Why do you always have to do this to me?"

"Well maybe that's because you're an idiot." Said Crash.

"AND clumsy. You're just too easy to mess with." Eddie chuckled.

"But for at least ONE DAY, could you try and show me a little more respect?"

The possums scratched their chins. "Hmm…no." They laughed.

All Sid could do was glare at the obnoxious duo. He couldn't think of any comeback or insult whatsoever.

"Why is it that I'm the most unloved in this Herd? Nobody ever has time for me, or wants to do ANYTHING with me. They're always off doing whatever they want, while I sit here all alone with no one to play with…"

Crash and Eddie watched the depressed sloth with silence and slight stunned feelings.

Sid tilted his head up. "I'm just gonna go out in the forest for a while…I'm not wanted here anyways…"

The sloth walked off slowly, with a surprised and slightly guilty possum duo watching from behind.

Sid didn't even bother to look back at them. He just trotted on living in his own melancholy world.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sid had already made his way into the middle of the woods. He continued to whisper to himself in a frustrated tone, not paying too much attention to where he was going.

"Some friends they are. What makes them think I'm an idiot? I'm smart, charming, and not too bad with the ladies either."

But to his weak attention span, Scarrete had quickly scampered right past him leaving a trail of her foot prints behind. Jumping over a few big rocks in the road, she had made her way over to a lake, where the young sloth Sam had been sleeping near all this time.

Scarrete eagerly shook Sam's arm with enthusiastic squeaks blurting out her mouth, begging the sloth to wake up. Sam's eyes slowly awakened with a hint of laziness still befalling her body.

"Huh…who is it…?" The blur in her eyes slowly faded away to reveal Scarrete smiling warmly at her.

"Oh!" Sam gasped. "It's you again… What are you doing all the way out here lil girl? Aren't you're parents worried about you?"

The squirrel simply shook her head no, without a care about whether she'd be in trouble from running out into the forest alone or not.

"Well then whaddaya here for? Did you maybe wanna see me again?" The sloth smiled.

The squirrel nodded eagerly with a bright smile on her face.

Sid, still not paying attention to the road, had accidently tripped over a rock causing him to roll down the hill leading all the way to the river. Little did he know, Sam had made her way next to a giant tree where Sid's angle was leading towards.

"So you tell me an acorn is in the soil?" Asked Sam.

Scarrete nodded.

"Okay I guess I'll get it out for y-"

Sid had already bumped into his female counterpart leading him on top of her with his nose gently against her nose.

Realizing the position they were in, they instantly backed away from each other surprised and embarrassed while apologizing nervously and eagerly.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to land on ya miss!" Sid apologized.

"N-no! I-it's my fault! I wasn't paying attention and I should've seen you coming!"

Scarrete only eyed the two sloths in a perplexed manner. She had never seen such ridiculous and over the top behavior of two animals apologizing to each other.

"No, you don't have to apologize! I was just making my way into the woods to leave my herd alone for a while and then I accidently tri-"

Sam's eyes shot open with realization. "Did you just say to "leave your Herd alone for a while?"" She asked.

"Well…yeah. …Why do you ask?" Her male counterpart asked suspiciously.

The female eyed the perplexed male for a few seconds until she turned her head away with a melancholy expression. "…nothing…"

Sid got stood up wiping the dust off his fur. "Well what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'd rather not tell you…it's a purely personal reason that I can only keep to myself. And I'm not alone. I have this lil girl with me!" Sam smiled, gesturing to Scarrete who stared confusedly at Sid.

"Oh! Well I think I've seen one of those creatures before! Except it was a little bit bigger, and the stripes on its back weren't red. That and I think it's been following me and my Herd a lot." Explained Sid.

Scarrete's eyes widened as if she knew whom he was talking about.

Sam smiled nervously at her male counterpart. "Ehehe…well I wouldn't exactly say it was FOLLOWING you…"

"Well yeah…but I see him a lot!" Said Sid.

Sam could only giggle playfully at the clumsy sloth with a bright smile on her face.

"But! Enough of that story…what's your name?"

Sam's eyes widened. "…my name?"

"Yes, your name! I've got one! The names Sid. Sid the sloth. What's yours?"

"…Sam, sir…" The female replied shyly.

"Well Sam! It's very nice to meet you! …And your friend!" Sid said, gesturing to Scarrete.

"You two, Sid… I'm sorry if I haven't really told you much about myself though…they're just very personal reasons that I'd rather keep to myself. And I know this sounds pretty rude to me, but I mainly don't feel like telling you because I just met you…and I don't feel comfortable with revealing my secrets to someone I had only recently known. I'm sorry…" Sam explained with her head held down in a guilty manner.

"It's okay I guess. But even if we DID just meet each other, you don't have to be afraid to tell me! I'm like the best secret keep in the world!" The male explained with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not tell you…I'm sorry… But…you're welcome to come see me again when you have the time…or if you feel like it…"

"Sure I can! But…I gotta go right now…" Sid turned away, walking off until he was stopped by the sound of Sam's voice.

"But didn't you say that you were leaving your Herd alone?" She innocently asked.

"Well…yeah…but, annoyed by me or not, they're still my family, and I gotta stick with them. Y'know what I mean?"

Sam sat there silent for a moment eying the male carefully. "…I see… Well, please do be careful, and I hope things work out okay for you Sir-I mean, Sid."

Sid gave a side smile at his female counterpart. "Thanks Sam. See ya later!" He waved back running out of the woods and back to the valley where his Herd were waiting…or at least wondering where he was.

The female gazed warmly at the clumsy male; face blushing a very light red color. Scarrete could only sit there and stare at the female all day, not one clue about how she was feeling right now.

**To be continued…**

***And there ya have it everybody! Hope this chapter wasn't too rushed, I was in a hurry. But nonetheless, I think this chapter came out a TAD bit better than the prologue, but I could've written the way Sid and Sam interacted with each other better unfortunately… But I hope you enjoyed! :) Please leave a Review~!* **


	3. Back with a Secret

***Yay, it's the next chapter. XD Um…leave a Review as usual please. :U I do not own Ice Age, except for Sam and Scarrete.***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Going Under**

**Chapter 2: Back with a Secret**

Peaches had made her way towards her mother. A worried expression on her face had explained it all. She had found out that Sid had gone missing.

"How could this be?" she thought. "Was it something I said?"

Ellie glimpsed her daughter anxiously. "Peaches…where's Sid?" She asked suspiciously.

Peaches backed away, as if this whole thing were her fault. "…well, the last time I saw him was earlier today. He asked me to share a pinecone with him, but I told him I was too busy and some plans for Apples. He said he'd stay right here in this area, but now he's…gone." She explained, trying her hardest to not make eye contact with her mother.

Ellie didn't reply. She felt as though all she could do was stare at the young she mammoth, with a look in her eyes that you could easily be able to tell that something was wrong.

Only to make matters worse, Manfred had managed to be included in the conversation. A stern look in the eye which caused his daughter to crouch down hoping she wouldn't be able to make eye contact with him. Unfortunately for her, this only caused Manny to grow suspicious of her.

"What's going on here?" He asked sternly.

Ellie turned her head to her mate. "Sid went missing earlier and we don't know where he is, so I thought I might ask Peaches if she's seen him."

Manny cocked an eyebrow at his mate, until he turned to lay his eyes on Peaches.

The young female tilted her head up a smidge, trying to keep a straight face. "Dad, it's not my fault! Sid asked me if I could share a pinecone with him, but then I told him that I had a few plans with Apples, and then when I got back a few hours later he was gone! It's not my fault! …or at least I hope it isn't…" She explained, lowering her head in melancholy.

Manny's accountance no longer seemed serious surprisingly. To his daughters surprise, he rubbed his trunk affectionately on her head.

"…what…you're not mad?" The female asked, surprised.

"No." Her father replied. "I don't think it's your fault that Sid disappeared if you said that you were with Apples the whole time. And besides, Sid'll never survive on his own! He'll come back before y'know it."

Peaches's frown automatically turned into a warm smile, giggling bountifully. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sid will come back, but I just hope he's okay."

Ellie smiled. "I'm sure he is, sweetheart."

Crash and Eddie watched the family of mammoths, with worried expressions. Unfortunately for them, it was not Peaches who caused Sid to disappear, but it was none other than them. When they coated Sid's green fur in berry juice.

Eddie cowered in fear, too afraid to face the family of mammoths, as well as Crash. Then suddenly, an all too familiar monotone voice had spoken.

"What's going on here?" Diego asked.

The brothers slowly and nervously turned around to look Diego in the eyes.

Crash began with the first explanation. "Well, ya see, Sid went missing earlier, and then Peaches talked to her parents about it telling them it wasn't her fault."

"And then she was easily let off the hook, and she doesn't know that it might be our fault that we…made Sid…leave…" Eddie explained, nervously stammering the last words in his explanation.

Diego cocked an eyebrow. "So THAT's what this is all about? I don't think that's anything to worry about, Sid would make it back here in no time. He can't survive on his own." He smirked.

Crash rose his hand. "Well YEAH, but, I don't know if Manny, Ellie, and especially Peaches'll take it very well."

Eddie nodded his head in agreement.

The saber tooth rolled his eyes at their typical "Crash and Eddie" nature. "Peaches has no power over you like Manny and Ellie. I don't think she'd be able to punish you that easily, especially knowing how the both of you manage to get away with anything by playing tricks on them."

Diego was right. It seems as though the only way they ever seemed to get away with a serious subject is by pulling some kind of obnoxious prank or changing the subject to keep out of trouble. If only they tried to explain in a more intriguing manner and a less silly and irritating manner.

"Well maybe if we keep this from them, then we won't have to get in trouble from Manny, Ellie, or Peaches!" Crash enthusiastically stated to his brother.

"Um…you sure? Cause, they might find out sooner or later…or at least I HOPE they don't." Eddie said, smiled nervously.

"They won't. We can just tell them that we were behind this bush the whole time, and we didn't lay one eye on Sid!"

Eddie's eyes widened with a gleam of hope and relief. "Yeah! That IS a good idea! I guess we won't have to deal with it after all."

Rolling his eyes once more, Diego trotted away from the devious duo making his way toward the family of mammoths.

Peaches, gaining an expression of surprise and happiness with slight blush on her cheeks shouted a friendly "Hi, Diego!" to the Smilodon. (AN: lol, did I just add a slight Diego/Peaches moment there? XD)

"Hey Peaches." He replied. "So I heard Sid had gone missing?"

Manny shrugged. "Apparently. But he's probably on his way over here right now."

"Interesting. I sure hope that no POSSUMS caused all this trouble for him." Diego sarcastically gestured to Crash and Eddie hiding behind the bushes, who instantly popped their heads out.

"Us? Do anything to make Sid go missing? Nooo…" Crash laughed.

The possums scurried over to the Herd, with a suspicious Peaches glaring at them slightly. But before they could tell a lie, a familiar voice that was now hyperventilating had shouted: "Hey, guys! I'm back!"

Sid bent down, hands on his knees, hyperventilating as fast as he could.

"SID!" Peaches shouted with glee, running over to pick him up with her trunk and give him a hug. The herd followed Peaches's movement, running up to the tired sloth.

"I was so worried about you! Where were you?" The young female desperately asked.

The fowl smelling sloth began to explain; voice barely able to talk in complete sentences after running so much. "Oh, well…I was out in the…forest after Crash and…Eddie threw…berries at me…"

Peaches along with the rest of the herd, to make eye contact with the devious duo, who were now cowering in fear, laughing nervously in hoping that they would go easy on them. Luckily for them, the Herd was too excited and relieved that Sid returned, that they only gave them a supposed menacing/bluffing glare, and instantly turned their attention back on the green sloth. Especially Peaches.

What a relief. Despite being too obvious that Sid would return, it was still a relieving turn of events to see him back and still alive from the dark forest. And Peaches who had worried about him the most, was more than happy to see him alive and breathing. Or at least, TRYING to breathe.

"Aww, I'm sorry if they did that to you. But that's typical Crash and Eddie, don't forget." The teenage mammoth laughed.

Sid frowned. "Yeah, but, I still wish they treated me with more respect…"

Peaches held him closer; his fur intertwining with hers. "There, there, Sid. They're never too mature to treat ANYONE with respect."

"Especially me."

"No…well, maybe…a little…" She said, slowly turning her head to give the twins an irritated glare.

Crash and Eddie made tiny snickers, making sure Sid wouldn't hear. But their snickers weren't quiet enough to make Ellie hear, causing her to pick the both of them up by their tails, placing them on her head to keep them from hurting Sid's feelings anymore than how they are now.

"Forget about them. What were you doing there?" Manny strictly asked.

"Oh yeah! I met this-" But before Sid could explain about the presence of Sam, he had suddenly remembered the words she had told him.

"I'm not ready to meet them. I'm too shy and afraid to meet anyone new at the moment. And knowing that they hurt you, it would be best if I stayed here with this little girl."

He decided to come up with a good lie, to protect Sam. "This…this…um…squirrel! Yeah, squirrel."

The herd cocked an eyebrow at the sloth, questioning exactly what he was talking about.

"She was really young, and she looked a lot like that squirrel that always follows us, except instead of gray stripes, she has red stripes and ears. Very cute."

Manny stared at him for a few seconds. "…interesting Sid. If you run into a rabbit that looks similar to another rabbit you've seen, tell me about it!"

The sloth gave him a goofy grin. "Okay!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh…sorry, I guess I didn't KNOW." Sid said, following his sarcastic act.

"We're just glad your okay, Sid." Ellie grinned.

"D'aww, I'm glad you care Ellie." Sid blushed.

"Look, I understand how exciting it must've been to see a squirrel, but don't run off like that again, okay? You don't know how upset I'll be if you do that again without permission." Peaches explained, glaring.

Sid on the other hand, was not happy about what she said at all. What if he wanted to see Sam again? What if she feels alone, even with Scarrete? What if she gets hurt even now as they speak? She did say she would be okay if Scarrete was with her…but she was still a baby who doesn't know how to fight off predators on her own yet. He wanted to protect her because…hm. WHY did he want to protect her? Hadn't he just met her already? Didn't she say that she was a very shy sloth? He couldn't quite explain. All he knew was that he had to see her again, at least once.

"…okay." He replied, suddenly not speaking in a very eager tone.

The teenager wrapped her trunk around the sloth, hugging him once more. "Thank you, Sid."

"Well, I'd say we've heard enough for today." Diego sarcastically added, eyes lidded.

"That, and its getting late. The sooner we sleep, the sooner you won't have to get up and run away again." Manny continued, with an irritated tone in his voice.

Sid slowly turned his head from the heard, starring at the ground adding a depressed "yeah…" from his mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

All was peaceful and quiet that night. No bush was rustled, no puddle was splash, and no animal was disturbed. Just the warm wind blowing gracefully with the grass swaying in the beautiful moonlight. Everyone had been asleep at the moment…all except Sid, who was sitting on a rock starring up at the stars.

He had a lot on his mind, as he kept thinking about the surprising turn of events he had today. It was very interesting. He had met a young female of his species who seemed rather timid to meet anyone bigger than her. She seemed to show a more wide open personality to Scarrete because she is much more calm with the little ones than she is with those her age or older. Because she knows that Scarrete is still far too young and innocent to understand her or cause any harm to her. If she were about her age or older, she wouldn't take a step anywhere closer to her.

Sid still ponders at why she didn't want to tell him why she was in the forest. She told him it was a very personal reason, but what does she mean? Surely explaining why she stays in a FOREST wouldn't be too nerve-wrecking to keep from him. But she didn't want to.

What ponders him the most is why she seemed so surprised and sad when he mentioned his Herd leaving him alone for a while.

"…she's hiding something." Sid said to himself. "But what?"

Despite desperately wanting to know more about Sam and why talking about his Herd leaving him alone for a while seemed so important, he didn't want to hurt the female's feelings. Because the LAST thing he wanted was for someone to treat him with more disrespect. Especially if it's with someone he just met.

The sloth knew that staying up all night wouldn't give him the answer, even though he thought it would be nice if it could. So he got down, curled up next to the rock, shutting his eyes to take a relaxing nap for the rest of the night.

"I hope Sam gets a good night sleep…" He thought to himself.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***YAY! This Chapter was longer than the other two! XD Well I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. ;) Please Review!***


	4. We Meet Again

***You know the deal…leave a Review, I don't own Ice Age except for Sam and Scarrete and all that crap. :U Onwards to the next Chapter~***

**Going Under**

**Chapter 3: We Meet Again**

Bushes had rustled, leafs falling to the ground in the dry and dusty dirt. Sid had been hiding in them the whole time, trying to avoid interaction with his Herd. Or at least trying to make sure they couldn't see him trotting over to the forest. He understood what they said, but he felt as though it was his duty to protect Sam. Like a father protecting his daughter.

Though the other big reason to his eager excitement in seeing Sam again is that he wants to know more about her and why she seemed so depressed when he mentioned the rest of the Herd. Chances are, though, he'd need to bond with her more in order to understand her feelings better. Though she already seemed like a very nice girl…maybe it won't be so hard to bond with her…

Sid, still rustling through the bushes, had managed to sneak his way past his Herd and successfully into the forest. Now if only he could remember where Sam hangs out…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sam had been peacefully asleep under the beautiful summer tree; Scarrete lay next to her, acorn in one hand, with her finger in her mouth, wet from sucking on it.

The sound of Sid's feet pitter-pattering across the dirt caused an ear of the young squirrel to notch up. She simply ignored the irritating noise, and fell back asleep not bothering to wake up Sam for once. Though she did question why the sloth wouldn't open the slightest tired eye lid. Could she possibly not hear the thunderous stomping, or did she decide to ignore it like her? Maybe her surroundings were so peaceful and warm that she couldn't hear if the slightest crack of a branch. She simply lay there leisurely.

But Sid was able to make a fool of himself once more. Due to the hill's steep edge, he accidently managed to fall into the lake, water splashing onto Sam with her eyes wide open from the sudden turn of events.

Scarrete's fur had been just as soaked as Sam's, with her eyes watering with emotions mixed with anger and upset. Throwing a temper-tantrum, Sam held the baby hoping that she wouldn't jolt a kick hard enough to drop her.

Sid, whose coat was now soaked in cold, damp, water, made it to surface with a nervous grin; pleading for Sam not to be furious.

The female's eyes glanced back and forth to Sid's surroundings, and the whiny baby squirrel. She couldn't engage a conversation with Sid and try to calm down poor Scarrete at the same time. All she could do was at least try to listen to her male counterpart's rambling.

"I-I'm sorry, Sam! The hill was so steep that I fell into the river and now your all-"

"It's okay!" The female interrupted, not doing the best job at keeping a mellow tone in her voice due to Scarrete still screaming violently.

"Oh, gee, it…looks like you're busy."

"No, I'm fine. It's just that Scarrete started crying after the water splashed on her." Sam replied, voice vibrating from the kicks the squirrel had violently given her.

Sid cocked an eyebrow. "Scarrete?"

"That's the name I decided to give her. I thought it was pretty boring calling her "little girl" so I decided to give her name."

"Ah!" Sid crouched down to Sam's knees, eying Scarrete lovingly. "Hi Scarrete! It's nice to meet you! Even though we met yesterday, it's nice to meet you now that you have a name!"

Surprisingly, Sid's strange gawking caused Scarrete's obnoxious crying to calm down. In fact, he could actually spot a smile on her face. Did she perhaps enjoy the way the sloth greeted her in such a friendly matter, or did she find his grin silly enough to make her laugh? Either way, Sam was more than relieved she had finally calmed down. Luckily, she could finally engage a real conversation with her male counterpart.

"Phew! I don't know how you did it Sid, but thank you for calming her down!"

Sid placed his hand behind his back, grinning nervously. "Um…happy to be of service I guess?"

"What brings you here today, Sid?" The female asked pleasantly.

"Well…I was kinda curious about you. Even though we just met, there's something about you that gets me curious. I know that you told me its personal, but I wanna know why act so strange when I bring up my family."

"Sid, I told you, it's a purely personal reason that I only tell those who are incredibly close to me."

"But I'm a responsible guy! If you tell me then I won't tell anyone else at all!"

"No, Sid. I'm not going to tell you. There's nothing in the world that'll make me change my mind. So please don't bother me about it." Sam hissed.

Sid was shocked by his female counterpart's sudden change in nature. Granted she didn't sound like the cruelest person in the world, but her tone was enough to tell Sid that she was no pushover when it comes to her secrets.

"…I'm sorry, Sam."

The female paused for a few seconds, and then turned her head to eye the green sloth. The look in her innocent blue eyes gave away her guilty mood for sounding a little too hard on the poor sloth. "…It's fine. But you just have to know, Sid, that I'm no pushover when it comes to telling my secrets. I just don't know you well enough to tell you. Better yet, we're not really that close yet. I wouldn't have to worry telling Scarrete these things because she's still too young to understand."

Sid didn't make eye contact with the female. Instead he gazed in melancholy at the ground as if he were expecting it to do something. "I guess I understand. But just so you know, I'm a trustworthy guy."

Sam smirked. "C'mon, why would a klutz like you be responsible enough?" She teased.

Sid smirked back, playing along with the joke. "OH, THANKS."

The couple laughed playfully, while Scarrete watched them with questioning eyes.

"I suppose I'll admit, Sid the sloth, you're not too bad." The female smiled.

"Well, I guess you're kinda cool yourself, Sam, but…I still wish I was considered "trustworthy" to you…"

Sam turned her head away from him, eyes shut with a look of depression. "Well…I'm sorry Sid. I just don't know what you could do. I'm really shy when it comes to these things, and I just never feel ready to tell someone instantly… …Because then they'd laugh at you and push you around, and scar you like any other horrible f-"

"What?"

The female paused, turning her head once more from the sloth. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand."

Sid cocked an eyebrow. "Um…okay?"

Sighing once more, Scarrete cuddled up next to Sam squeaking repeatedly feeling sorry for the poor female. Sam smiled warmly at her and hugged her in response as a sign of forgiving her.

Sid, not paying any attention to the two, had laid eyes on a pinecone. This gave him an idea. His eyes widened with hope and delight; raising up his claw to attract attention from Sam. "Hey! Hey Sam!"

"Yes, Sid?"

"Have you ever had a pinecone before?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him with an awkward expression. "I most certainly have not."

He picked one up. "You should try them! They're really good! Nobody else in my Family would share one with me, so I thought you might!"

"Oh thank you, Sid but-" But before she could complete her sentence, the sound of muffling was heard from her soft voice. Sid had stuffed the pinecone in her mouth, lips covered in pinecone chips. Swallowing it, she shivered from the sharp edges that followed down her throat. "I-i-it h-hurts!" She stammered.

"I know. That happens the first time you try it. Believe me I know. I offered these rhinos some pinecones instead of dandelions, but…well…they wouldn't have them." Sid nervously added, embarrassed to state.

"Maybe they didn't like them…?" The female curiously asked.

"They didn't know GOOD FOOD when they saw it." He hissed.

Sam stood up. "I've never seen any rhinos, so I wouldn't know about their taste in food."

Suddenly Sid's eyes widened. His eyes had suddenly laid close attention on Sam, who was now climbing up the tree that she had earlier laid on. Oblivious to her actions, he curiously asked, "Um…Sam? What are you doing?"

"Climbing up a tree." She replied. "Lots of berries grow on this tree, and while I thank you for your pinecones Sid, I think that I'd like to feast on something less painful and softer."

"Oh! Well…I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." She grasped a branch of berries in her claws. "Your offer was very kind and I appreciate it."

Sliding down the copse, she offered three berries to Scarrete, one for herself, and the rest to Sid.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Sam! You're giving me all this…?"

Sam, whose face had lightly changed to the color red, timidly turned her face from the tree sloth, smiling bountifully once more. "Well you seemed hungry, so I thought I might give you the whole…pack…"

"Well thanks, but…what about you?" He asked, gesturing to the tiny berry in her hand.

"Oh, I'm fine. I don't need that much to eat."

Sid crawled closer to her. "But one berry is cheap! You need more."

"Sid, I'm f-" Once again, he stuffed a handful of berries in her mouth before she could speak. Berry juice coated all over her face, she swallowed with relief, starring once more at the tree sloth, she smiled. "…You silly sloth. You worry too much."

"No I don't!" He whined.

Sam giggled, with Scarrete still watching the two with perplexing manner. Suddenly Sid had realized that he had talked to Sam for perhaps to long. It was already sunset, and that would normally be the time where his Herd would worry about him the most. He had to think of a way to escape out of this the best he could. "Um! It's really late, I gotta go." He stated.

Sam's eyes shot open. "But why, Sid?"

"My Herd! They're probably wondering where I am right now, and I really gotta go, so, I'll see ya later, okay Sam? Bye!" He jolted off, not looking back and trotting over to the area where his Herd would occasionally be waiting.

"Sid, wait!" Sam shouted, hoping that he would stay a little bit longer. But alas, he could not hear her, as she let out another sigh and decided to let him go.

Scarrete nuzzled her arm, comforting her in hopes that she wouldn't feel depressed for the rest of the night. She smiled once more, and curled up next to Scarrete, falling asleep peacefully.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Thankfully, as Sid had made it back to the valley, nobody except the careless possum duo Crash and Eddie were around. And knowing Crash and Eddie, they could care less if Sid had gone missing.

Eddie, who had now noticed Sid, asked him a question, causing the tired sloth to flinch. "Hey Sid! What are you doing?"

Crash turned his head towards Sid, smiling a bit. Glad to see him perhaps, or ready to tease him once more?

"Uh, n-nothing! I didn't go anywhere if that's what you were thinking!" He spoke nervously.

The twins cocked an eyebrow. "We WEREN'T thinking that until you brought it up." Crash stated.

Sid had tried to come up with the best lie he could. "Well I didn't go anywhere, I promise! A-after all I did promise I wouldn't run off anywhere-" He kept rambling enough to distract the twins from noticing him slowly walking away to escape from the conversation.

Running off, Crash and Eddie simply laughed at the sloth who was now tripping over a rock once more.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***I hate my writing skills so much…KAFASFHASALC God, this Chapter lacked description, I despise it. _ I rush myself too much to update a story cuz I don't want people to get impatient. But I have a life then again…but still, tell me what you thought of this chapter. I need to expand my vocabulary. XD Next Chapter will hopefully be longer. Review please~!***


	5. Authors Note

***Hey everyone… Hate to say this, but at the moment I've lost inspiration for the next chapter. Or to put it bluntly…writers block. The thing is, I want to go out of my way to make sure this story is great. I don't want it to be too boring and more exciting, plus interesting character development and non-sappy or fast-paced romance between Sid and Sam. So unless you have any interesting ideas for the next chapter, I'd love them. I'm so sorry this is taking me so long… I wrote the next chapter but then deleted it because I hated the way the writing and flow of the story was. So if you could give me some advice, please do. I'd love some. I'll write the next chapter if I find your idea interesting. Thank you for your patience. Please leave a review or private message me for an idea. :)***


End file.
